


Some Dumb Stubborn Martyr Hero Sacrifice Thing

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: Snowbarry Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post-Crisis, Snowbarry Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: A.N. Day 2  “(not quite) damsel in distress” and also Day 5 "prison/prisoners/captivity/kidnapped" of Snowbarry Week 2019. Caitlin's just minding her own business trying to do some grocery shopping when a meta decides to attack and take hostages....and Barry's stuck working in court. Will he reach her in time or does a girl sometimes just have to save herself?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Cecile Horton/Joe West
Series: Snowbarry Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552618
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Snowbarry Week 2019





	Some Dumb Stubborn Martyr Hero Sacrifice Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Takes place sometime in an undetermined time post-Crisis, making the assumption that all of Team Flash survive (and they better ALL survive!).

It was another typical Tuesday in Central City and Team Flash was up against yet another meta-of-the-week. 

The team had been at odds over the last year through the unexpected West-Allen divorce. Once Barry and Iris finally got Nora back as a baby as they were meant to, their marriage fell apart. They remained friends for the sake of their daughter, but it was clear the relationship was over. The team was supportive of both of them, but it was still a little awkward from time to time.

It was his friendship with both Caitlin and Frost that Barry leaned on the most through it all. With Caitlin, he could sit and talk and reflect. Frost helped him get out of his head when it all became too much - whether it be through drinking or training or dancing. Though at this point, the two sides of her were becoming one more and more each day. 

As the months went on, the two (three) became closer though neither of them would voice it out loud for fear of ruining what was growing between them. They spent most of their time together, both on Team Flash and outside of work. When he had little Nora, the three of them would go to the park or have a picnic or just spend time together at either Barry’s or Caitlin’s apartment. The two were in every sense a couple though they wanted to take things slow, out of respect for Iris and the team.

That all changed on that typical Tuesday, however. Their meta-of-the-week attacked the grocery store where Caitlin was picking up a few things for dinner. (Frost had retreated in her inner-cave, not wanting to deal with such a mundane, human task.) The meta held the shoppers hostage, refusing to let anyone leave and not allowing anyone (especially cops) to enter. Caitlin was corralled with the rest of the shoppers to the far back corner of the store - the meta having no idea that she had powers of her own. Luckily she managed to discreetly alert the team that she was in danger. 

The store owner foolishly confronted the meta who lashed out and blasted the owner with a flare of heat that scalded his arm. Without thinking, Caitlin rushed to his side to check his wound. The meta lunged at her immediately and Caitlin’s eyes widened. 

“I’m a doctor!” She held her hands up in surrender, mentally willing Frost to stay put. Frost pouted within her, grumbling that she could kick the meta’s ass in a second. “Please - just let me help him.” 

“Fine - but I’ll be watching you.” The meta warned her. 

She set to work assessing the man’s wounds as the meta paced back and forth.

* * *

Barry’s foot tapped on the wood floor of the witness stand, listening to the endless questions the prosecutor doled out. Ever since being falsely accused of DaVoe’s murder, courtrooms made him feel uneasy. Unfortunately it was a necessary evil he had to deal with still being a CSI for the CCPD, serving as an expert witness.

The trial dragged on and on, going back and forth between Cecile’s questions as the District Attorney and the prosecutors. Barry was anxious to get it over with, to go pick up his daughter and then go to Caitlin’s for dinner. 

He could feel his phone buzz in his pocket, but he wouldn’t be able to check it until he got off the witness stand. He glanced over at Cecile and then Joe behind her, who was checking his phone and showing his wife. Both of them grew pale, staring up at Barry with wide eyes. He could see the screen of Joe’s phone:

It was an alert that Caitlin was in danger.

Moments later, sirens raced past the courthouse and Barry felt his stomach drop. Sweat gathered on his brow and he fidgeted in his chair, feeling claustrophobic. He was trapped in the stand, unable to speed off in public. 

“Sorry.” Cecile mouthed to him, fear in her eyes. Joe quietly left the courtroom, nodding to Barry as he left, motioning for him to stay put. 

Barry’s ears started ringing and he barely heard Cecile ask the judge for a short recess. She was of course denied and Barry’s foot started tapping harder. 

His phone was still buzzing in his pocket.

* * *

Caitlin finished up wrapping the store owner’s burn with gauze from the first aid kit one of the other shoppers had found her. The phone behind the register had started ringing a while ago, but the meta refused to answer it. 

Some of the other shoppers were beginning to get restless, Caitlin could tell. All the activity only served to agitate the meta more. From within her, Frost kicked and shoved to come out and show the meta who was boss but Caitlin used every ounce of willpower she had to keep Frost down. The last thing any of them needed at the moment was another meta to escalate the situation. 

_“Caity, this is already a shit-uation. Let me finish him off before someone else gets hurt!”_

Caitlin ignored her other half and addressed the store owner - Dan - instead. “How are you doing?”

“It’s feeling much better, thank you Dr. Snow.” Dan nodded. 

Meanwhile, the phone continued ringing and the noise was seriously grating on Caitlin’s nerves. “You going to answer that or let it drive us all insane?” She glared at the meta, perhaps letting a little too much of Frost slip through at the moment. 

The meta stopped pacing and turned to stare back at her. “Shut it doc!” 

* * *

By this point, Barry was losing his mind up on the witness stand. The prosecutor's questions were never ending, and the judge kept denying requests for recess. It had felt like hours since Joe had left to go follow up on the alert that said Caitlin was in danger and Barry was worried sick about her. 

He could literally be there in a milliseconds time to save her, but if he flashed out of the room he’d expose who he was and put his family and friends in danger anyways. 

“Mr. Allen, if you could just repeat the chemical process again for the jury?” The prosecutor asked him. 

“What? Sure . . .” Barry’s knee tapped nervously, frustration setting in. He looked up at Cecile again, sighing, as he started explaining what was asked of him. The entire time he spoke however all he could think about was Caitlin.

* * *

The meta holding them hostage grew more agitated every time the phone rang. Caitlin was trying to keep the others calm, but they were becoming restless and scared as well.

By now, Frost had retreated deep within her - annoyed with her human counterpart for not letting her out. It was a relief for Caitlin, because fighting Frost always took an exhausting mental toll on her and at the moment she was too busy trying to tend to the store owner's wound and keep the meta-criminal calm. 

She could hear the sirens outside, which meant that S.W.A.T and CCPD were there. She knew they wouldn’t storm in the store and risk any casualties, so it could still be a long while of being stuck where they were. Of course, she knew the Flash could run in and end it all in a second . . . and the fact that he hadn’t already definitely worried her. She had no access to her phone to contact them, and the meta-criminal refused to pick up the phone and talk to the cops outside. Everything could escalate at a moments notice, and so many people could get hurt - including Caitlin herself. As much as she wanted the Flash to show up and save the day, she was also relieved that the man she loved wasn’t in the line of fire too. 

They’d only just begun to explore the romantic relationship between them, but Caitlin was already so far in love with not only Barry but his daughter Nora as well. She would never even think about trying to replace the mother-daughter bond Nora had with Iris, but Caitlin liked to think that she, Nora, and Barry were becoming quite the close little family too. So she’d really rather she - and Barry - survive this little hostage situation so they could keep being that family - maybe even give Nora a sibling someday. 

“Please, just let us go.” A lady a little older than Caitlin started crying from within the crowd of people as she rocked her toddler close to her chest. 

Caitlin’s eyes softened as they landed on the fussy child who couldn’t be much older than little Nora. All the people were just scared - even the meta himself seemed terrified. “Sir, if you just pick up the phone and talk to the police, I’m sure they could help figure all of this out.” Caitlin spoke up cautiously. 

“Yeah - and send me to Iron Heights with those other scumbag metas? No thanks.” He scoffed. 

“No one’s seriously hurt.” Caitlin shrugged. “You haven’t really done anything at all.” 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut your yap, princess?” 

Caitlin huffed. “It’s Doctor Snow. And you know, I am the one keeping this man alive that you hurt with your powers. If he dies, they’ll definitely lock you up for good.” 

“Better keep working then, sweetheart. ‘Cuz if he dies, I guess I really am a condemned man - and then I’d have nothing left stopping me from offing the rest of you. Maybe I’ll start with you, doc. Or the kid.” 

The phone started ringing again and Caitlin’s patience snapped. “Just answer the damn phone!”

The meta jumped, raising his hands toward her. “I’ve had about enough of you--”

“This is CCPD. Please answer the phone so we can help you.” 

Caitlin recognized Joe’s voice over the loudspeaker from outside but wasn’t sure whether to be relieved he was there or fearful for his life as well. Not to mention worried that Barry hadn’t arrived yet, especially if Joe was aware of the situation.

“God damn fuzz!” The meta growled, and Cailtin squealed as he squeezed her arm and dragged her to her feet and across the room. He picked up the phone and screamed into it. “Just leave me alone! Anyone comes anywhere near this place and the doc’s gettin’ it first!” He threw the phone into the wall and it smashed to bits. He screamed again, clutching Caitlin’s arm tighter. She hissed, feeling bruises set in already under his fingertips. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn’t even think straight. The meta turned his head to Caitlin, a maniacal grin on his lips. “Yeah no . . . you’re done, doc. Had enough of this bullshit. Takin’ all y'all down with me.” 

He held his hand up near her face and it glowed red hot. She could feel the heat against her skin as the meta let out a bone-chilling laugh. His hand moved closer to her and her skin started to bubble and burn, a blood-curdling shriek escaping her lips. “N-no please just take me. Don’t hurt everyone else. Just take me out the back, let everyone go.” She gasped, struggling to pull away from him. Every nerve within her was on fire, her brain clouded with fear. 

The meta growled again and pulled her toward the back of the store, closing the door behind him. She could feel his hand heat up again, her skin still burning. 

* * *

Barry watched Cecile’s face grow pale and ashen when she looked down at her phone and his heart dropped. She looked at Barry before turning to the judge. “Y-your honor, I would like to again request a ten minute recess.”

“Miss Horton, you are bordering on being in contempt of court.” The judge raised his voice.

“Your honor, Mr. Allen’s presence is necessary at an active crime scene nearby - and he’s not the one on trial here.” Cecile gulped, her eyes still on Barry. 

The judge released a heavy breath and slammed the gavel down. “As you wish - but ten minutes only. Mr. Allen you may leave the witness stand.”

“Thank you, your honor.” Barry hurried over to Cecile, who whispered a location in his ear before pushing him toward the door. Once he was outside of the courtroom, Barry used his speed to race off toward the location Cecile gave him.

However, on his way there he came across a car accident with one of the drivers stuck in a burning car. By the time the driver was safe and Barry was (finally) again on his way to the grocery store Cecile gave him the address to, a small explosion up ahead threw him off. He stopped momentarily, seeing the smoke rise in the air exactly where the store was he was headed to. “No!!” He screamed, picking up speed again. He flew past Joe and the police and into the store, passed by the other unharmed hostages out on the floor of the store, and followed the smoke to the back of the store.

He returned to normal speed, fear rippling through him at the sight of the door blown off its hinges. He went through, his eyes immediately searching through the haze of smoke for her. “Caitlin!” He shouted, his voice cracking. 

A hand rested on his shoulder and Barry startled, turning to find Joe behind him. “We’re too late, son. She’s gone. No one could’ve survived that blast - even a meta.” 

“No . . .” He sank to his knees. 

“Meta’s gone - other customers said he could make fire with his hands. That he was burning her and she made him take her and leave the rest of them alone.” Joe searched the area - pointing to the blast-sized hole where the back exit door used to be. There was no sign of anyone else back there.

“Maybe he took her with him - she could still be alive.” Barry croaked, burying his face in his hands.

Joe shook his head. “We saw the meta take off after the blast - he was alone. S.W.A.T.’s catching him down the block as we speak. Son . . . why don’t you let me handle this. You shouldn’t have to--”

Barry looked up when Joe stopped talking. 

“Barry don’t . . .”

Barry’s eyes locked on a hand sticking out amongst the rubble. He instantly recognized the snowflake charms of the bracelet he’d given Caitlin for Christmas barely six months earlier. “No . . .” He scrambled on his knees across the room, using his speed and strength to move the debris out of the way. A sob escaped his lips as he laid eyes on her still form, her own eyes closed. There were burns down the side of her face, neck, and arm, the fabric of her shirt scorched. He gathered her in his arms, rocking her. “No - Cait, no!”

“I need a medic!” Joe shouted into his walkie, dropping to his knees beside them. “Barry . . .”

“I was too late.” Barry couldn’t see anything through the tears. “I wasn’t fast enough.” 

“Shit, where is that medic!?” Joe rose to his feet, disappearing out of the room. 

“Caitlin, please . . .I love you, please don’t leave me,” Barry begged, still rocking. “Frost, why didn’t you save her!?” He froze when he felt a spasm go through her. “Cait!?” 

She coughed, wincing in pain. “Barry?” Her voice barely came out a whisper, her eyes only fluttering open just a crack.

“Oh my god you’re alive . . .” He buried his face in her uninjured shoulder, breathing her in. “Oh god I thought I’d lost you.” He rose to his feet, still holding her as he sped off to Star Labs to her medical office. 

He lay her down on the bed and she started coughing again. “C-can’t . . . c-can’t _breathe_. . .” 

He leaned over beside her, holding her unburned arm. “Let Frost take over, she’ll heal you while you sleep. You’re safe, I’ve got you - both of you.” 

She winced again, closing her eyes. Within moments, the air around her iced over and her hair frosted out from its chestnut brunette to stark white. Instantly the burns and cuts and bruises began to fade into nothing. She let out a gasp, looking up at him with wide, glowing eyes. Her arms jerked out and grasped his shoulders, her mouth hung open in shock. 

“F-fuck that _hurts_!” Frost howled with a voice rougher than gravel, her body growing rigid even as the healing slowly continued to take effect. 

“You’re okay,” Barry let out a relieved breath, tears escaping his eyes. 

Frost still stared up at him in shock, her hold on him tightening as she grew stronger. “F-Flash?” 

“You’re okay.” He repeated, his voice cracking again. She tried to sit up but he held her down. “Whoa . . take it slow.”

“I’m f-fine . . . what . . .” Frost looked up at him in confusion.

“Why didn’t you come out sooner?” He couldn’t help the accusatory edge to his voice. “You could’ve stopped the meta before it nearly killed her.”

“I . . .” Frost faltered, coughing again. He sped over to the sink and brought her back a glass of water, helped her sit up. As she drank, her breath froze the air around her. She coughed again. “S-she wouldn’t let me. P-pushed me down . . .”

Barry just stared at her in disbelief. “She could’ve died - she nearly did!”

“I tried - begged her. She kept me down.” Frost looked at him fearfully and Barry shivered. “Last thing I remember she was still out with him with the other hostages. Next thing I know I wake up here with you. What the hell happened?!” 

“He dragged her in the back - used his powers to set off an explosion and took off. I found Caitlin nearly burned to death under a pile of rubble.” Barry’s heart wouldn’t stop beating. 

“I . . .I failed her . . .” Frost looked up at him with frozen tears in the corners of her eyes. “F-fuck, I . . .”

“We both did.” Barry shook his head. “I didn’t make it there in time either. First I was stuck in court and then helping other people. I almost lost her - both of you.” 

Frost pushed away from him, stumbling off the bed and across the room. She wrapped her arms around herself, eyes frantically shuffling around the room. He hovered nearby, watching her closely. Frost stopped, stood shock still staring at the floor. Then she screamed, a blast of ice shooting out at the walls around her. “Damnit, Caity why are you so _stubborn!!!_ ” 

“Frost . . .” Barry slowly stepped toward her, holding out his hands.

“We have to do better, Flash.” Her mouth set in a furious line. “We _failed_ her - I failed her. Have to protect her . . .” Frost’s legs buckled and she shivered as she started to go down.

“Hey now,” Barry rushed forward, wrapping his arms around her and holding her up in a tight hug. “Take my heat, my strength. You’re still weak from the blast.” 

“Have to do better.” Frost mumbled, her teeth chattering. “C-can’t lose her . . .”

“We won’t. We’ll do whatever it takes, okay? Anything.” Barry kissed the top of her head, using his powers to send pulses of heat out for her to absorb. “That’s a vow, between you and me.” 

She chuckled weakly. “Proposing to me before Caity? Brave move, Flash.” 

“You know you’re both the same to me. I love all of you - both of you. Unconditionally.” He hugged her tighter.

“We know.” She rasped, teeth still chattering. “You know she does too and I’m . . . working on it.”

“Why did she push you down?” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

“S-some dumb stubborn martyr hero sacrifice thing.” Frost rolled her eyes. 

“Sounds about right.” Barry sighed. He laughed, but it only turned to tears. “God, I can’t get the image of her laying there out of my head. You really scared me, Cait. Can she hear me?” 

“Not sure.” Frost shrugged. “She’s really quiet in there. Won’t even answer me.”

“But she’s okay, right? You guys are healing, and she’s okay?” Barry looked down over her, searching her eyes for any sign of her other half.

“Physically, yes . . .” Frost trailed off, shaking him off and backing away. “Okay, okay - enough of the hugs, Olaf. Don’t really wanna melt completely.” 

Barry nodded, fidgeting with his hands in his pockets. “Right, sorry I just--”

“You’re worried about our girl, I get it. You’re not the only one.” Frost cut him off. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep icy breath. “I can feel her, back there on the edge. Like she’s there . . . but there’s a wall up between us. Not as thick as when DaVoe knocked me mentally unconscious, but she’s deep back there.”

“She’ll come out, when she’s ready.” He still hovered around her, afraid she’d fall over again. “You sure you don’t want to lie down? The healing’s still working, right?”

“I said I’m fine - lay off the mothering.” She drawled, glaring at him. “Caity may let you fawn over her like she’s a child but I need a little breathing space.”

“Got it.” Barry held his hands up in surrender, backing up again. 

Frost sighed, her expression softening if only slightly and she took a few steps toward him.“Sorry - reflex. Caity’s always scolding me for acting like that, especially around you since we’re sorta dating . . .”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. The three of us talked when Caitlin and I first started this relationship, remember? We agreed to go at a pace we'd all be comfortable with. That I would wait however long it took to win both of your hearts. That hasn’t changed, nor will it ever.” 

“You’re giving me a toothache, Flash.” She chuckled.

“It’s my specialty.” He winked. “I’m a sentimental fool, in love with a stubborn woman with two sides, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Caitlin had walls up when I first met her - managed to get those down just fine.” 

“Maybe if you actually do propose she will.” Frost smirked. 

Barry tensed. “How far down is she? Can she hear what we talk about right now?” 

Frost eyed him with amusement. “It’s doubtful she’s listening. Got something up your sleeve, lover boy?” 

His face lit up and he beamed. “Let’s just say I may or may not have made a trip to the Central City jewelry store very recently. Nora helped me pick out something extra special.” 

Frost’s eyes widened. “I knew it! You had a funny look on your face when I brought up proposing. Nice move, Flash. Finally making Caity an honest woman. I figured you two love birds would’ve gotten together years ago.”

“Yeah . . . had a few obstacles to get through.” Barry sighed. 

“I’d say.” Frost laughed. “Caity’s gonna be so excited.” 

“Just haven’t found the right time to bring it up. But now . . . I could’ve lost her today. And you too.” Barry reached forward and took her hand in his. “I don’t want to waste anymore time starting our lives together.” 

“Dude, I was joking about the whole ‘proposing to me first’ thing . . .”

“Oh I know she’s listening.” He leaned down to kiss her hand. “I’ve known both of you long enough to know when you’re lying.”

Frost smirked and one of her eyes faded from blue to brown if only for a moment. “Told ya he’d figure it out, Caity.” 

“So the whole ‘she’s not listening, she’s too deep and scared to come out’ thing was all a ruse?” Barry raised an eyebrow.

“Oh that was all true - at first.” Frost shrugged. “I just told her to buck up and quit hiding, cuz she was scaring the shit out of both me and her boyfriend. And if she didn’t she’d miss a hell of a lotta sap from her beau. She says hi, by the way. Oh, and ‘yes.’”

Barry just laughed, shaking his head. “There’s never going to be a dull moment being married to the two of you, is there.”

“Got that right, Flash.” Frost winked, her eyes beginning to fade back to their natural color.

“Hey you. Welcome back, Cait.” Barry tucked a strand of brown hair behind Caitlin’s ear, kissing her.

“Hey.” Caitlin smiled weakly, leaning her head against him. “So we’re getting married, huh?” 

“If you’ll have me.” Barry grinned.

“Of course, silly. Besides, if I didn’t accept Frost said she’d disown me and take over and drag you down to the courthouse herself.” Caitlin rolled her eyes. Barry laughed. “Sorry for scaring you earlier. Definitely didn’t intend to almost die today.”

“Why didn’t you let Frost out?” He asked.

“At first I didn’t want the meta to know that I was one too, to not spook him. Pretend I was just a normal doctor, not pose a threat to him.” Caitlin shrugged. “But then I was just so focused on saving those people and I thought I could do that better as me, as Caitlin. By the time I realized I was in trouble, I think I was so scared and panicked to even think of letting her out.” 

“You were a badass today, seriously. All those people got to go home to their families because of you. That wasn’t Frost - that was all Caitlin.” He told her. “I am so proud of you. Just . . . please don’t scare me like that again.”

“Definitely not in a rush to test fate again.” She chuckled, biting on her lower lip. “Promise I’ll let Frost handle the field stuff from now on. So . . . about this ring Nora help you pick out . . .”

He disappeared and returned within a millisecond, reappearing on his knees at her feet holding up a box. “You mean this ring?”

She giggled and knelt down with him. “You are such a goof, Barry Allen.” 

“A goof you just agreed to marry, Caitlin Snow-soon-to-be-Allen.” 

“That I did.” She giggled again.

“It’s a good thing you said yes, ‘cuz Nora’s already got her flower girl dress picked out. She’s super excited.” He opened the box and put the engagement ring - a light blue diamond snowflake of course - on her finger. 

“Aww she’s so sweet. And my god, Barry, this ring is perfect.” Caitlin gushed. “Well I guess I’ll have to find a dress to match hers. At least she’s got good taste, just like her father.”

“Nora said you would love the ring. She adores you as much as I do." Barry beamed at her. He leaned in to kiss her again only to he interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing in the jacket pocket of his suit. "Crap…"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

He pulled out his phone, rolling his eyes. "Yup, that would he Cecile reminding me I'm supposed to be back in court in like a minute."

"Right - because you had to be an expert witness today. Which is where you were when I . . ." She trailed off. The two of them rose to their feet, hands still entwined. 

"Exactly. Judge finally granted a recess so I could get out of there, which is why I almost didn't make it." Barry sighed guiltily. 

"I understand - it's part of your day job. Not much you can do about it. Everything turned out okay in the end." She shrugged.

"My fiance's just so much of a badass she doesn't need saving." He said. "Or, well, mostly."

"Yes I'm not quite the helpless damsel in distress I used to be, thanks to Frost." She blushed.

"Both of you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves and it's kinda hot." He smirked.

She laughed, still blushing - her eyes momentarily glowing blue. "You got that right, Flash. But you know what's not so hot - pissing off a judge."

Barry scrunched his face. "Yeah, kinda been there done that. Guess I should probably get back, huh." Caitlin nodded. "Okay...really don't want to leave you so soon after almost losing you."

"I'll be fine, I promise. And I'll be here when you get back." She assured him. 

"Why don't you get some rest while I'm gone? I'll go pick up Nora on my way back and if you're up to it we can all go back to your place and have a nice, relaxing movie night." 

"That sounds lovely." She nodded. "It would be really nice to wake up with you there in the morning."

"Always." He kissed her again. "It's our thing anyways, I always watch over you when you sleep. And once we're married, I'll be there every night and every morning."

"I think I can get used to that." She smiled. His phone rang again and he groaned. "Better take off, Flash. Duty calls."

He sighed, kissing her one last time before turning to leave. "Get some rest, I mean it. Maybe have Cisco pull out those sun lamps we've used on Kara so you can soak up some more heat."

"Go!" She chuckled, shaking her head. 

He blew her a kiss and took off in a flash, watching her staredown at her new ring out of the corner of his eye until he couldn't see her anymore. 

_~fin~_  
  



End file.
